Ino's Real Feelings
by AyameAyano
Summary: A story were One night changes everything with one kiss from Ino to figure out what happens after that read this and im not good at summarys so please review out of all my stories i only have 5 reviews.


Ino's Real Feelings

-  
A.I:Hey people if this story goes to fast i under stand and don't insult me cause someone did and it doesn't fell good o and i made the characters age 24.  
I do not own Naruto Yet.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ino:"Sigh" now that Sasuke is with Sakura who would I love now.  
Ino:I guess that well I guess I won't be in love Again.  
Shikamaru:Hey Ino whats up.  
Ino:O nothing just being heartbroken.  
Shikamaru's thought:Man I fell bad for Ino well we need to get to our mission.  
Shikamaru:Hey Ino we need to get to our mission.  
Ino:ok lets go.  
Later at a house.  
Shikamaru:Ok Ino this is where our mission objective is taking out weeds.  
Choji:Hey where have you guy been.  
Shikamaru:Don't freak out Choji.  
So they start their mission.  
Shikamaru:Choji why are so fat i mean you can just eat me up workout a little.  
Choji:Shikamaru I'm going to kill you for that.  
Choji starts choking Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru:Someone stop this fatass i'm going to die.  
Ino starts bursting out of laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So the next day.  
It's 9:00.

Ino:Hey Shikamaru do you want to go get some Ramen.  
Shikamaru:Sure Ino.  
So at the Ramen place.  
Shikamaru:So Ino are you doing ok.  
Ino:Ya just a little, Hey Shikamaru thanks for caring about me.  
Shikamaru:Hey no problem, want to go to the Festival.  
Ino:Sure it'll get my mind of Sasuke and Sakura.  
So they are at the Festival.  
Ino:O Shikamaru win me somthing.  
Shikamaru:ok how about that Bear.  
So he wins the bear.  
Ino:Shikamaru thanks for the bear.  
Now its 10:45.  
Shikamaru:Your welcome,Hey it's 10:45 want somthing to eat on the way home.  
Ino:No thanks i'll eat at home and be alone until tomorrow.  
Shikamaru:Ok see you tomorrow.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day.

In Ino's house.  
Ino:Who should I love now.  
Ino crying.  
Ino:Why why did Sakura have to go with Sasuke and leave me all alone why.  
The Door bell rang.  
Ino:O hey Shikamaru.  
While tears ran down her cheeks.  
Shikamaru:Hey what happened Ino.  
Ino:O nothing just remembering Sasuke.  
Ino sobbing more and more now.  
Shikamaru:Hey Ino um do you want any thing.  
Ino:Just someone to Love again.  
Ino sobbing a little less.  
Shikamaru:Ino lets go see a movie.  
Ino:Alright lets go see a movie.  
So they watched the movie and now the movies over.  
Ino:Thanks for caring about me Shikamaru your the only one who cares about me so here.  
Ino kissed Shikamaru.  
Ino:Hoped you liked my gift bye.  
Ino running home.  
Ino:That felt good I can't wait to see him again.  
Shikamaru:What just happened.  
Shikamaru walking home.  
Shkiamaru:That was wired but it felt good well I Can't wait to see her again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

So the next day.

Ino:Hey Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru:Why are you so happy today.  
Ino:Well I think I found a new person I love.  
Shikamaru:Great who is it?  
Ino:Umm Shikamaru do you want to go out tonight at the New Restaurant.  
Shikamaru:Umm I don't know.  
Ino:O come on please.  
Shikamaru:Alright then tonght at 8:00.  
Ino:Alright see you there.  
Ino's Thought:Yes!  
So it's 8:00.  
Shikamaru and Ino are in the Restaurant.  
Shikamaru:So what do you want.  
Ino:Shikamaru that kiss last Night was the best thing ever so this is what I have to say Shikamaru I love you.  
Shikamaru:You do well i like you too well in a sort of way.  
Ino:Really I'm so glad umm will you meet me at the beach tomorrow.  
Shikamaru:OK why?  
Ino:you'll see.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day.

So they are at the beach.  
Shikamaru:Why do you want me here?  
Ino:So I can do this.  
They start kissing which gained Ino some Groans.  
The stop to catch their breath.  
Ino:I never knew you were such a good kisser.  
breathing hard.  
Shikamaru:I Never knew you were a good kisser to-  
They start Kissing again.  
So know they are in Shikamaru's bedroom Kissing some more.  
Ino sitting on Shikamaru's lap.  
Both of their tops off.  
Ino:I know I want it as bad as you,you can do it as hard as you want.  
So they strip off their remaining clothes.  
Shikamaru Holding Ino up on the Wall and Ino wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Shikamaru starts thrusting ad Ino said.  
Ino:Shikamaru Harder.  
He starts thrusting harder and harder.  
Shikamaru:O god!  
Ino groaning loud and repeating Yes,yes,yes.  
They kept going until they climaxed.  
Ino:That couldn't of been your first time.  
Shikamaru:Well it was.  
Both of them breathing hard.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Ino was at the springs.  
Shikamaru:Can I speak with Ino.  
Spring owner:OK i'll get her.  
Spring owner:Ino Someone is here to see you.  
Ino:Alright be there in a second.  
Shikamaru:Ino I want to give you something something important.  
Shikamaru held out a small black box and opens it in it has a golden ring with a Dimond on it.  
Shikamaru:Ino will you Marry me.  
Ino crying.  
Ino:Shikamaru its beautiful of course i will.  
Ino:Shikamaru you made me the most happiest girl in the world.  
-  
A.I:So guys how do you like this one i'm not that good at writing lemons so it was really my first lemon so reveiw this and don't insult this it just you a jerk if you do. 


End file.
